


Life Is A Highway

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: It's bad but fuck it.I wrote it in the fucking car on the way home from Colorado.Oh yeah, speaking of, that's why I've not been posting.But I'm home now, so, I'm BACK.Happy 2019, maybe this year won't be as much of a train wreck as the last few.Fingers crossed!Title based off 'Life Is a Highway' by the Rascal Flatts





	Life Is A Highway

**Author's Note:**

> It's bad but fuck it.  
> I wrote it in the fucking car on the way home from Colorado.  
> Oh yeah, speaking of, that's why I've not been posting.  
> But I'm home now, so, I'm BACK.
> 
> Happy 2019, maybe this year won't be as much of a train wreck as the last few.  
> Fingers crossed!
> 
> Title based off 'Life Is a Highway' by the Rascal Flatts

Life Is A Highway

 

12/31/18, 10:30 p.m

 

“Dean where are we going?” Dean was dragging Cas up the side of a mountain, Baby left in the parking lot. “Why can we not drive?”

Dean just kept chugging along, “where we’re going we’re not allowed to bring cars, so it’s just us.”

“Are you sure this is safe.” Cas sounded nervous, he was still newly human and wasn’t sure about how to keep his meat suit from getting hurt. Dean stopped dead, and looked Cas in the eye.

“I swear on my mother’s grave that this is safe Cas. I promise you, right here, nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Dean pulled Cas in for a hug, “just tell me if the elevation gets to be too much.”

“What?” But Dean was back at it, grabbing Cas’ hand, and pulling him along the path up.

 

12/31/18, 11:00 p.m

 

Cas stopped dead, bending over and placing his hands on his knees. “Stop, stop I can’t Dean I’m sorry.”

Dean turned around, not even winded from the climb, “sit down, Cas. We’ve got a bit of time, we left a bit early to have some built-in time, and I wouldn’t have to worry. We’ll get there in plenty of time.” Dean pulled a water bottle out of… somewhere, and handed it to Cas. “Drink, you’ll feel better.”

Cas opened the bottle and downed half. “Thanks Dean, that really did help. Let’s keep going.”

Dean stared at Cas, “you sure? It’s another long climb from here to where we’re going.” Cas stood, “whatever.”

 

12/31/18, 11:30 p.m

 

“Dean how much longer,” Cas panted as he trudged up the mountain after Dean, who stopped with no warning whatsoever, and pulled out a blanket.

“Right here.” He laid the blanket out, and patted the spot next to him, “c’mere.”

  
  
  


12/31/18, 11:45 p.m

 

“Dean what are we doing here?” Cas asked, “we’re sitting on a mountain watching an empty space.”

“Just wait,” Dean replied, and kissed Cas’ temple.

 

12/31/18, 11:50 p.m

 

“ _ Deeaaannnnnn _ I’m  _ cooollldddd _ ,” Cas moved to practically sit in Dean’s lap.

“Suck it up,” Dean moved Cas off, “you’re gonna be cold.”

“But  _ Dean _ ,” Dean sighed and handed Cas his jacket.

“You owe me you big baby.”

 

12/31/18, 11:55 p.m

 

“How much longer?” Cas pulled Dean’s jacket closer around him, “what are we doing up here, it’s  _ cold _ Dean.”

Dean looked at his phone, “only a few more minutes, come here.” Dean curled his arm around Cas and pulled him in.

 

12/31/18, 11:59 p.m

 

“Can we leave now, Dean, it doesn’t seem as if anything special is going to happen.”

“Just wait another minute.”

 

12/31/18, 11:59:30 p.m

 

“Soon Cas, I promise.” Dean leaned in a little closer to Cas.

There was yelling in the distance.

 

12/31/18, 11:59:55 p.m

 

5

 

12/31/18, 11:59:56

 

4

 

12/31/18, 11:59:57

 

3

 

12/31/18, 11:59:58

 

2

 

12/31/18 11:59:59

 

1

 

1/1/19, 12:00 a.m

 

Dean pulled Cas in and kissed him just as fireworks went off in the distance. When he pulled back, Cas looked dazed.

“Happy new year, love.”


End file.
